1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector that transmits the high frequency signal of the low voltage differential signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a cable transmits electric current, because of shooting and acceptance of signals having a different potential, which form a noise voltage, producing interference of electromagnetic from other circuit signals, it influences the quality of the whole circuit, that is what we called EMI, so how to resolve the interference of the electromagnetic has become a topic that we have to face.
Nowadays, because low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) is provided with the superiority of low voltage, producing more stable signal, we usually use it to reduce the EMI of equipments.
Recently, in order to satisfy the increasing frequency of signal transmission, we usually use a sort of flat cable covered by the method of aluminum foil and metallic web to transmit the signal, thereby producing a earthing return channel of low electromagnetic mutual for signal electric current, reducing the interference of the noise.
Commonly, a flat cable comprises a plurality of sets of transmission signal pairs, which are formed by two transmission signal wires with both sides of stickiness adhesive plaster binding face to face, as disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Application No. 094106716, but during the course of manufacture, because of the encounter of each other, the match of the impedance of each signal transmission pair produces an error.